uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EvilDragonLord
Welcome Promotion Yo, since you've been once of the active contributors, I've decided to make you into an admin, since being the only 'staff' of sorts here kind of sucks and I won't have as much free time soon as I've had in the last few months. I don't really want to leave this place abandonded. ^_^" If there's anything you want to talk about or anything I can help with, just drop me a message on my talk page. Please and thank you~ 18:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) 18:00, October 11, 2014 (UTC)Free019 (talk)you could improve the wikia baki Thanks for your consideration, but unfortunately I'm not familiar with the Baki series. Anyway I'll take a look over there to see if there's something I can do.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 15:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliating Wikis Hello there ! Would you mind affiliating with our wiki ? Demotivator (talk) 19:58, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Done.EvilDragonLord (talk) 16:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Also With Ours Hi, I am an admin from theHeroic Legend of Arslan Wiki and I'd like to affiliate with your wiki. Here is our wordmark if you are interested. ::Cheers ! Sincapla69yapiyom (talk) 01:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Done.--EvilDragonLord (talk) 17:44, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Main Wiki Page It's been nearly a year since the main page has ever been edited and I've been thinking if you could get Miskos3 to hand over the password to you, so we may continue to edit the wiki.~ talk Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! :I appreciate the consideration, but for now we're taking affiliation requests only from wikis focused on anime and/or manga series.--EvilDragonLord 22:36, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually it is in fact Honoka and Isana in that picture Actually the are in fact Honoka and Isana. because the full picture also includes ayakas granddaughter. and all 3 were alive at the same time. So yes, it is them.SageM (talk) 19:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM Plus I know for a fact its them, because thats a photo of the past. Ayaka was still alive up until 2135. So Honoka and Isana were still children when that photo was taken, so it was taken before 2086.SageM (talk) 19:44, September 27, 2015 (UTC)SageM :Yes, its them indeed, I didn't see that Asuna was looking at a holographic photo. Sorry.--EvilDragonLord 19:58, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Its already proven what gender kuroumaru is already.... Kuroumaru is already growing breasts and there is already evidence of a cameltoe in the same picture(which means female genitalia) Its pretty much already decided at this point that kuroumaru is going to become a woman. It doesn't matter whether its he/she has had her birthday or not, the signs are already proven whats going to happen. there is really no point in arguing about it anymore. Kuroumaru is a woman.SageM (talk) 21:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM After this picture you posted koroumaru said his body is turning into a female not that he is a female.Storywise it would be stupid to include the birthday and the whole ceremony without using it.And why should Akamatsu include last chapter how good Korou felt when it´s about a bro thing like protecting you bro from crazie womans? The next couble of chapters will maybe prove what you said until than it can´t hurt to leave kurou the way it is.I have nothing against him turning womon you know. So will edit the page now Sagem. 18:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Still becoming female but the changes have slowed.... According to the latest chapter, kuroumarus physical changes have slowed down, though she is still becoming a woman, even though it looks like kuroumaru became male again on page 12, her breasts are still obviously there, as you can see her breasts angle to the sides(which covers them from view). She is also no longer hung up about her gender, as long as she can be together forever with touta. but she is still in love with him obviously. Just thought I would let you know that even though it looks like kuroumaru changed back suddenly. she is still obviously becoming female.SageM (talk) 05:58, November 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM I don't see it that way: in that panel, Kuroumaru's body completely changes back to its former state; even Asura recognizes him as a "boy". Kuroumaru wonders if he wants to be protected by Touta as a "girl" or protect him as a "boy"; Kuroumaru seemingly chooses the latter. At the end of the chapter, he still cannot decide what he wants to be. And seeing that his body goes back and forth within genders, together with the fact that Kuroumaru has stated several times that he will get to choose a definitive gender at his 16 birthday, the safer way here would be to go with "genderless" (as he's not male or female, or rather, as he can be male or female) until that moment comes.--EvilDragonLord 16:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Should we change Karins name? Since chapter 109 reveals that Karin is most likely the biblical betrayer of christ, should we add it to her information? Since if you spell out her true full name phonetically, Isht Karin Haute, it spells Iscariot, meaning that she is in fact the very same person. which means her real name is most likely Judas. So should we change her page to reflect this new information?SageM (talk) 22:08, January 20, 2016 (UTC)SageM :I think that Akamatsu probably got inspired by that part of the Bible to write Karin' story, but just that. I don't think that literally he's trying to say that she is Judas himself (unless the author clearly states it as such). :Though, the information about the name could be added to the trivia section.--EvilDragonLord 23:05, January 20, 2016 (UTC) More of the original Negima cast is back! Well the latest chapter was definitely a surprise, as more of the original cast is back, and we finally learn more about the Lifemaker, and it seems he isn't actually immortal like we thought.... Also Honoka and Isana finally meet Touta face to face and.....they attack him? that was certainly unexpected. The next chapter is going to be one hell of an event.SageM (talk) 02:37, February 17, 2016 (UTC)SageM :Yes, I'm excited too. And finally some action as well.--EvilDragonLord 15:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Well I was right about it being one hell of chapter... As I did not see that ending coming, Honoka says that Yukihime actually wants to kill Negi?! And she and her sister are working for FATE of all people? It took some time to pick up my jaw off the floor after reading that. Whatever happens next will probably be a story changing event...SageM (talk) 03:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC)SageM History is about to repeat itself... Oh god no.... the latest chapter is a lead off to something that already happened once before in Negima! Remember the Cassopiea time traveling watch that Negi used in order to visit the Mahora festival over and over again? Well it looks like history is about to repeat itself, only this time(pardon the pun) they aren't using a watch, but a Person! Namely Kirie's and her time stopping powers. Touta you idiot, you really are Negi's grandson..... ^^;;SageM (talk) 05:42, March 9, 2016 (UTC)SageM Negi finally appears! Its finally happened, it took over 125 chapters and countless flashbacks.... But Negi has finally made his appearance in the story in the flesh. How will the meeting between grandfather and grandson go? And will the true identity of Cutlass and her connection to touta and negi be revealed as well? I have never been more excited to want to know what happens next in a manga since the the original series ended.... Whatever happens, the next chapter will be the biggest event changer since the series started! What do you think will happen next?SageM (talk) 06:45, June 1, 2016 (UTC)SageM :I think that first could be a follow-up skirmish between Touta vs. Cutlass, and Eva vs. MTOB Negi, maybe even Fate would join the situation. Then is moment to some revelations on the motivations of the enemy (and, why not, of the allied side too). :The relation between Negi-Cutlass-Touta probably is going to be explained in the tournament, if they are gonna participate there after all.--EvilDragonLord 17:57, June 1, 2016 (U Well Chapter 126 is finally out, and all I can say is this- "The more things change, the more they stay the same..." No matter how much control the Lifemaker may hold over Negi, he still remains the man we all know and love from the original series. Right down to sneezing the clothes off everyone in the cast. ^^;;; And more of our favorites return as well! Jack Rakan, Yue and Nodoka(who don't seem to have aged at all...) and even our favorite gravity master- Alberio Imma/Colonel Sanders! Can't wait to see what interactions will happen next! Also hopefully Chachamaru, Sayo, Mana, Zazie and Ayaka will show up as well. A reunion of class 3-A and the new cast would make the next chapter even more amazing.SageM (talk) 03:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM UQ Holder to receive an anime series... It looks like UQ Holder will be getting an anime series. I kinda have my doubts on this though, especially considering the fact the pretty much wrecked the negima series to the point it was almost unwatchable at time. Hopefully they won't do that this time. but I doubt it... ^^;;SageM (talk) 19:56, June 18, 2016 (UTC)SageM :That's cool, I didn't know that! Never see tha anime adaptations of Negima, but I heard that they wasn't "too close" to the original material. Hope this is gonna be good; it will depend on the animation studio and all that.--EvilDragonLord 23:05, June 18, 2016 (UTC) The whole negima cast is finally reunited.... With the release of the latest chapter the entire negima cast has been finally been reunited, to bad its only a memory though.... but its great to see Asuna, Makie, Haruna, and all the other members of 3-A again. Ah, the memories. it really takes me back to the good old days when saving the world didn't mean trying to kill old friends. ^_^ And even after all this time, jack still hasn't learned a bit of subtly. ^^;;; Oh well, can't win them all I suppose.SageM (talk) 07:59, June 22, 2016 (UTC)SageM Chapter 129 felt more like a chapter from Negima.... The latest chapter was more like a chapter of Negima that just happened to have a character from UQ Holder in it rather then the other way around... Plus literally every character from Negima showed up with the exception of the Headmaster and Negi's childhood friend Anya. (Yes Nekane was in the chapter too, as a picture in the background of one of the pages showing negis memories) I felt like I was reading a chapter of Negima that never got published... ^^;;; What did you think of it?SageM (talk) 02:27, October 9, 2016 (UTC)SageM :I think this chapter worked as a recap of Negima events from the point of view of Evangeline, so Touta could learn more about her (and bits about Negi too). Of course, the nostalgia factor comes in play here too. :Anyway, it was nice to see all the gang together again. :Also, one character that doesn't appear (or at least I didn't find it) is Chizuru Naba.EvilDragonLord 17:23, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Need help with a user. Hi, the user LastationLover5000 is posting a speculated age for Negi Springfield's actual appearance in the manga, even though the wikia deals with actual facts and not guesses and speculations. I tried explaining this to him but he keeps reposting the edit. Please explain things to him so that he understands and stops making stuff up. thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 07:39, January 14, 2017 (UTC)SageM Negi Springfield's age Hello, I don't believe we've met! Regardless, a quick query; the Negima and UQ Holder series' have a clearly defiined timeline, and, according to the Negima wiki, at the end of Negima, Negi was 17. The current placement in the series makes it 76 years after Negima ended, which would make Negi 93 as of the current arc. And yet this cannot be added to his article because it constitutes guesswork? Considering where the timeline stands, should it not be fair enough to add?—Mina Țepeș 07:40, January 14, 2017 (UTC)